At one time, computer applications were monolithic blocks of executable code and data, although some of their data such as variable settings could be maintained in separate files. This made tasks like moving or replacing the application simple. In contrast, contemporary computer applications and other executable code (such as an operating system component) bind to and make use of shared components, wherein in general a component is a self-contained software entity, offering a set of functions that can be used by a variety of applications. Such components include dynamic link libraries (DLLs) and objects such as OLE (Object Linking and Embedding) components and COM (Component Object Model) components, including ActiveX® controls. In turn, some of these shared components depend on other shared components.
On any given machine, at present there is one version of each of these components shared by applications, such as the most-recently installed version, although some mechanisms are known that replace an installed component only when an available replacement component has a higher version number. The metadata maintained for using these components is generally maintained in the system registry, and the application has the names of the needed components compiled into its binary code. Because in general the application does not change as components change, to function properly, global component sharing requires that any shared component function exactly like previous other versions of that component with respect to what an application expects. In practice, however, perfect backwards compatibility is difficult if not impossible to achieve, among other reasons because it is impractical to test the many configurations in which the shared component may be used. For example, both newer and older applications end up sharing the same component, whereby over time, fixing and improving the component becomes increasingly difficult. Moreover, the practical functionality of a component is not easily defined. For example, some applications may utilize unintended side effects in a component that are not considered part of the core function of the component, e.g., an application may become dependent on a bug in a component, and when the component publisher chooses to fix that bug, the application fails. Of course, on the other side, application writers cannot test future versions of components.
As a result, problems occur when a component is updated to its newer version, such as when a new application or operating system service pack is installed with updated copies of components, as the newly installed component versions become the ones used by other applications and components on the system. The sheer volume of applications and components that rely on other components magnifies this problem, which is sometimes referred to as “DLL Hell.”
One mechanism that provided sharing for some applications while enhancing the stability of other applications was provided in Microsoft Corporation's Windows® 2000 and Windows® 98, Second Edition, operating systems. In general, this mechanism provided a way for an application to be bound to a local copy of a component instead of a shared copy. However, with this solution, a component needed to be isolated per application, which resulted in multiple copies of the same component version having to be maintained on the system. Additionally global non-code data, such as COM data, was not isolated, limiting this mechanism's usefulness with COM objects.